


Šílenost nevyléčíš

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: První ze série Zaklínačských drabblů, na téma Šílenost nevyléčíš.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 1





	Šílenost nevyléčíš

**Author's Note:**

> Pro neznalce - drabble je literární útvar o sto slovech. A psaní drabblů je božská mana, takže byste to rozhodně měli taky zkusit.

Geralt se s rukama založenýma na hrudi opíral o ozdobný pilíř v tanečním sále a sledoval, kterak se opodál jeho modrooký bard opět dostává do potíží. Jak jinak, Marigold působil jako zosobnění chaotické energie.

Možná proto ho zaklínač tolik miloval.

Odfrkl si, když spatřil, jak se Marigold prudce otočil, narazil do šlechtice, kterého si nevšiml včas, a zlil jeho zdobený světlý dublet červeným vínem.

Přiblížil se právě ve chvíli, kdy se šlechtic natahoval, že bardovi jednu vrazí. „Omluv mého přítele, lorde Llewellyne, je pomatený,“ objal Marigolda majetnicky kolem ramen. „Obvykle nedělá problémy, alespoň ne úmyslně, ale šílenost bohužel nelze vyléčit.“


End file.
